The present subject matter relates generally to vacuum attachment devices designed to remove dust and debris from surfaces. More specifically, the present subject matter relates to vacuum attachments that include a pressurized air source to simultaneously provide a pressurized blast of air to dislodge target dust and debris from its resting position while pulling a vacuum to capture and dispose of the displaced dust and debris.
Cleaning dust from household surfaces manages to be a tedious and difficult task. For example, removing dust from surfaces that house numerous small items, such as collectables, memorabilia, or other trinkets typically requires the user to remove all of the items, dust the surface, and then reposition of the items on the surface. In addition, removing the dust from the items themselves requires dusting of each individual item, typically with a cloth and cleaning or polishing solution.
Typical dusters, such as feather dusters or compressed air, merely move dust around but do not capture the dust. In addition, typical dusters cannot get into hard to reach places such as behind books on a bookshelf, in between DVDs, between and around stereo components, or top surfaces of ceiling fans.
Typical vacuum cleaners are designed for vacuum cleaning functions rather than dust removal from delicate or difficult to reach surfaces. As such, typical vacuums do not pull a strong enough vacuum to remove dust and debris that might be stuck to the surface being cleaned. Further, notwithstanding the multiple attachments designed to clean various small spaces, the vacuum equipped with the attachments requires actual contact with the surface to be cleaned, which is often not feasible with a surface containing many items, most of which will be knocked over by vacuum attachment during cleaning.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vacuum attachment device that is capable of dislodging and capturing dust from various surfaces without requiring the items on the surface to be removed, as described and claimed herein.